Fate's Turn
by dbandbw
Summary: A look at what Edward and his family are doing just before he meets Bella.  All of these great characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


I stood on a hill above my family, watching them as they threw snowballs at each other, laughing and smiling, lunging at and tackling each other. This was peace, if not complete happiness; having my family together. Alice and Jasper had built a fortress wall to protect them and everyone was beginning to gang up on them. Carlisle, Esme and Tanya were planning to attack from the right; Emmett, Kate and Rosalie from the left. Carmen was trying hard not to think of a way to distract Alice. But, being Alice, she knew what was coming before they did. She and Jasper ducked behind their wall and before anyone else realized it, they showered the would be attackers with hundreds of snowballs. I had to laugh. Alice looked up and gave me a devious smile. _I saved one just for you. _ I threw a snowball at her before she finished her thought. That brought a true smile to her face and she danced up the hill to sit next to me.

_It's a gorgeous night_ Alice thought.

"Yes", I replied.

_You don't want to be in the middle of the chaos tonight? Usually you love a good snowball fight, especially a traditional Christmas one._

"You're right, I do love snowball fights. Tonight seemed different though. Maybe because we are leaving tomorrow. I don't know why, but I feel like something is never going to be the same. I can't explain it. But, sitting up here, watching everyone was comforting. The stillness of the black night, the chaos of white snow and bodies flying was a welcome scene."

_You don't have to leave, you know. You could stay with Tanya, no one would fault you for that. And we'd come visit on spring break._

"No, it isn't that. I don't feel about Tanya the way she seems to be thinking about me. I love her like a sister, like you and Rosalie. But, it has made me wonder if there is someone out there for me. I'm happy, don't get me wrong. Sometimes I just wonder what it would be like to share this life with someone."

_There is someone, Edward. I'm sure it will hit you out of nowhere._

"You're right, let's not waste another minute sitting up here thinking about it. We could take the whole family. I've been creating a stash up here." Alice looked to the left and saw the huge pile of snowballs that I had been idling molding.

_Impressive_, she thought. _Let's go!_

We gathered up the massive pile and shot down the hill, lobbing snowballs on our unsuspecting family.

As I was packing up my room later that evening, I heard Tanya outside my door, warring with her thoughts about whether to ask me to stay or not. I patiently waited for her to work it out, while I finished clearing out my closet. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called.

Tanya stepped through the door. Her strawberrry blond hair was shining in the moonlight. I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. It's a wonder any human man survived once she had set her eyes on them. "Hey Edward".

"Tanya. How are you this evening?"

"Good, thanks. Let's not pretend that you don't know why I'm here. I fully expect that even though I've been trying to hide my thoughts, I'm sure that you picked up on my intentions."

I smiled. I always like that Tanya could just come out and say what she meant and I didn't have to put on a show for her. "You know you don't have to leave," she was saying. "Stay with me, we'd be an amazing couple. These past months have been amazing. I enjoy having a man who listens to me and stays in my company without any expectations."

She began thinking of our late night conversations, the ease in our laughter, the nights dancing under the stars. She was right. I had fun with her and she listened for hours to my horrible stories. I respected her, but knew she would never be right for me.

"What about your expectations, though, Tanya. I can't give you what you want. I can't worship you like your human males." I said with a smile, knowing she would hear the sarcasm deriving from one of our conversations about why she decided to leave her male conquests alive.

"You can give me more, though, Edward. Your kindness, your gentle heart, I could love you and you would be happy."

"Tanya," I sighed, struggling with what to say next. I did not want to hurt her nor did I want leave her with hope that I would change my mind. "I appreciate the offer. I'm probably crazy for turning you down. But, I can't lead you to believe that I want you in the same way you think of me. I'm very sorry. Please know that I will always care for you and think of you as my family."

"Edward, no explanations are needed. Just think about it. Come back to me anytime." With that, she turned and I was left alone once more.


End file.
